Believe the Unbelievable
by Emma P
Summary: Harumi has always been a cheery and happy shinigami. She brilliantly hides her tragic past behind her pink eyes. She also tried to hide her love for her best friend, Renji. Though, now, everything is coming back to haunt her and her secrets are coming out
1. The Mission

Harumi skipped around and grinned when she saw Renji. "RENJI-KUNNNNN!" She squealed and ran over jumped on his back she laughed as he growled.

"Harumi! Get off me! Your heavy!" Renji yelled trying to shake her off but not realizing he insulted her.

"Hmff! I am NOT heavy! I'm almost as light as Yachiru-chan!" Renji snorted at that and Harumi jumped over him and landed in front of him. He yelled and looked at her like she was insane. Though they were the same age it amazed him how something as tiny as her (she was about five foot) count do such a jump.

"How did you do that?!"

Harumi giggled and shrugged," Renji, Renji, Renji...stop thinking I am weak. I am a captain after all!" She stood up on her tippy toes and ruffled Renji's hair as much as she could while it was in a ponytail. Just then a hell butterfly came along.

Harumi sighed as it landed on her shoulder. "A captains meeting will be held immediately. Please be there and sorry for the inconvenience, Captain Hienzeru."

Harumi sighed. Then she turned to Renji," See ya!" She gave a peace sign at him and took off. when she got to the meeting she stood by every and asked Toushiro," Hey Toushiro-kun, any idea what's up?"

"Don't call me Toushiro. I'm a captain. And why would I know?"

Harumi crossed her arms across her chest," Well someone is a little cranky today!"

Just then Yamamoto walked in. "I am sorry for this being so urgent but there is something dangerous going on in the real world. A couple hundred Menos are appearing all over Japan. Several hundred gillians," Everyone looked slightly surprised by this then he continued," About fifty adjuchas," Everyone became slightly more nervous," And even a few Vasto Lorde." Everyone looked shocked by this. Harumi looked shocked. Was he kidding?! Even Mr. I'm-a-noble-so-I-don't-have-emotions (Byakuya) looked semi-shocked. Then Yamamoto finally said the solution. "So we will be dispatching all of you except for three and one vice-captain or high seat with each of you to destroy these creatures. The ones who will be staying here are Captain Ukitake, Kuchiki, and Komamura. You three will be responsible for researching and making sure nothing infiltrates the soul society. All three of you may leave."Now for the rest of you. Captain SoiFon you will be paired with Izuru Kira. Captain Unohana you will be paired with Isane Kotetsu. Captain Hienzeru you'll be with Renji Abarai." Harumi smiled at this at least she didn't have some one she hated. " Captain Kyouraku you will be with Tetsuzaeman Iba. Captain Hitsugaya you will be with Momo Hinamori." Toushiro looked both relieved and worried about that. " Captain Zaraki you'll be with Yachiru Kusajishi. Captain Kurotsuchi you'll be with Rangiku Matsumoto. Now you will be dispatched immediately after your partners arrive. You may all rest until then."

He left the room and Harumi sighed. She turned to Kenpachi, she poked him a couple times to get his attention. He looked down at her," You know it's not kind to poke me like that I may want to fight you."

Kenpachi was always at least some-what kind to Harumi considering she was good friends with Yachiru and resembled her greatly. "Oh, Kenpachi-kun! (she was also the only one to EVER call him that) You wouldn't hurt little me!" She said in a all too cheery tone. "Why do you think those crazy Menos are there?! I mean there arent that many souls to eat!"

Kenpachi shrugged," How would I know? I just hope I run into a Vasto Lorde so I can have a good fight." After several more mintues all of them walked in at once. All the captains went to find their partner.

Harumi went and jumped up onto Renji's back. "Hi Renji-kun!"

He quickly shook her off and turned to her. "You should find your partner. I still need to find mine. I can't wait to go to the real world."

Harumi was giggling the whole time and finally said," Your partner is standing right in front of you, silly!"

Renji groaned but smirked all the same. "I have to spend my whole mission with you!?"

She smiled a sickly sweet smiling saying she was up to something. "You bet! Now come on! I have to pack, but you already packed as I can tell! now wait for me, and I'll meet you somewhere like...hm...how about on that spot...you that one!" Renji cocked an eyebrow at her vagueness but nodded, he knew what she meant even though it was just: that spot. She giggled and ran off. He smiled as she ran off and shook his head. how could someone so carefree and gentle be a captain; it amazed him. He sighed and headed to the cliff where she liked to watch the stars.


	2. Complications

Harumi giggled softly as her and Renji walked around Karkura Town. Renji sighed," Are we going to have to freeload Urahara?"

Harumi snorted. "Absolutely NOT! I'm fricking loaded Renji! Unlike you I don't spend my paycheck of freaking sunglasses! You're such a dum dum! silly!" Renji was about to retort but then just shut his mouth. After Harumi had been leading them somewhere for a while she stopped and turned to Renji. "I want a piggy-back!"

Renji looked at her like she was insane. She was small but she had serious muscle and was heavy. "No way! You're too heavy!"

Harumi looked insulted," Did you just call me fat?!"

Renji saw she was mad and smiled," Well..umm..no..well you see...-"

Harumi was red with anger. "Because I'm a captain and in charge here. Renji-kun, I order you to give me a piggy-back!"

Renji groaned," No fair!" Either way her crouched down and let her on his back. She cheered in triumph and ordered him around to an apartment. Renji was tempted to say something about her being even heavier in a gigai, but didn't.

Finally she shouted," YAHOO! Where here! Drop me now!" He sighing in relief and dropped his pink haired landed on her feet and walked into the building and took the elevator to the top. She reached the penthouse and smiled. "Good to be back!" She used a inaudible kido spell and the door opened. The place was huge. Renji's eye almost literally came out of his head.

"Damn! How did you afford this?!"

Harumi shrugged," Captains get paid pretty darn well." Renji sighed and jumped into the couch. Harumi scratched her head and looked at him. "So much for manners..."Harumi sighed and jumped onto the recliner and put her head back. She watched as Renji slowly fell asleep.

**Dream/Flashback**

_A young pink haired girl watched as a red haired boy was being held down by some other guy. He was pinned. Suddenly the one boy yelled. "Since you took now, now you'll have to pay." _

_The young Harumi took a rock from the ground and flung it at the guy. It hit him head on. "Why don't you pick on me over here! He's obviously helpless!" _

_The boy smirked as he looked at her," So a girl wants to get it too huh?" He got off of the young Renji and walked toward her. Young Harumi dodged his every punch with ease. He gritted his teeth and landed one in her stomach. She grunted and bit her lip. Just then she spun on her toe and a right light surrounded her. She sprouted cat ears and a cat tail. Her nails grew into claws. She hissed at him. "Listen if you promise not to bother anyone ever again, I'll let you go. If you don't I promise you'll pay." THe boy nodded, terrified. He ran in the other direction. Her tail and ears went back in and her nails went back to normal. She smiled and walked over to Renji. _

_He backed away. "Stay away!" He yelled. _

_Looking quite hurt Harumi gave a small smile and nodded. "Don't worry. I understand." Renji watched in shock as she walked away. He stood up and ran to catch up with her. When she saw him she blinked a couple times and cocked her head. "Hiya! I'm Harumi Heinzenru!" Renji knew the name, that was a noble family. _

_"What's a noble doing out here?!" _

_Harumi shrugged. "Apparently my nanny said my dad said I was a disgrace or something like that so they dropped me out here like two weeks ago!" she giggled a little at Renji's confused face. "But don't worry, I don't mind. My daddy never liked me much anyway!" _

_Renji cocked an eyebrow. "What the heck was that back there?!"_

_Harumi tapped her chin then gave a mischievous smile. "That is for me to know, and you to find out!" She then hit him in the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" _

_Renji looked confused. "Tag? I'm it? At what?" _

_Harumi's jaw dropped. "You don't know how to play tag. Well I tap you. Then I run and you try to catch me. Then you tap me and say you're it. Then I have to do the same." _

_Renji smirked then hit her in the shoulder. "You're it!" He then took off with her close at his heels. _

**End Dream/Flashback **

Renji grunted awake and looked as he saw Harumi curled up and sound asleep. She had always been kind of strange. She acted like there wasn't even a care in the world. Even he, who wasn't the brightest in psychology, could tell something was wrong when he looked at her eyes. They were always watery like they were about to cry. He laughed as Harumi pawed at mid-air in her sleep much like a cat would at a mouse. Harumi jerked awake. "Huh? What? Where'd the mouse go?!" She turned to see Renji and smiled sheepishly, blushing a tad. "Oh hi Renji-kun! What are you doing in my dream? Do you know where that mouse went?"

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Um...you're not asleep anymore Harumi..."

"Oh! Okay!"

"You know Darcy is near here..."

Harumi hissed. "What?!"

Renji smirked," Jealous much?"

Harumi through a book that was on the table at him. "I'm not jealous!"

Renji dodged the book. "Whatever you say..." Harumi pouted and blushed furiously.

Suddenly the lock clicked and a brown haired girl walked in. Darcy. "Hi Renji." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

Harumi glared "How'd you get in here?!"

"I'm not that stupid. I used a kido spell."

Renji mumbled," She probably picked the lock..."

"Aw Renji. you know me so well." Darcy sat next to him, practically on his lap. "Renji, how could you afford this." Harumi rolled her eyes, Darcy was practically purring. She hated the whore with all her heart.

"Umm...Harumi bought it..."

Darcy acted shocked. "Really? The pipsqueak? She bought it? I can't belive they'd let her buy it. The human society really has gone down the drain." She placed a hand on Renji's shoulder moving closer. Even though Harumi looked ready to blow Darcy was completely calm. Harumi practically screamed as smoke could almost come out of her ears.

"I'm going to bed!" She announced and stormed into her bedroom.

Renji obliviously asked," What's her problem?"

Darcy shrugged, almost innocently," I don't know. She can be so unstable. I don't know how you can stand her." Renji nodded and looked away from Harumi's bedroom door. He had never seen her act like this. Could it be, jealousy? No, she just probably ate something and her stomach hurts and it put her in a bad mood. That's it. Renji sighed and smirked at Darcy.


	3. Hauntings of the Past

**Flashback/Dream**

_Harumi and Renji were wandering about the 78th district with their friends. Suddenly Renji said," I'm going to go for a walk." _

_Harumi smiled," Let me go with! Where are you going, Renji-kun?!"_

_Renji sighed. "You know I do like to be alone." _

_Harumi stuck her tongue out. "Well someone is a grumpy-pants today!" She retorted, but Renji was already gone. All their friends shrugged. Harumi turned to Rukia. _

_Rukia smiled. "He's is so weird." _

_Harumi nodded in agreement. "You got that right. Come on. Let's go get some candy!" _

_Everyone cheered and ran down the street. About twenty minutes later Renji came back with a grumpy blonde girl walking behind. She was definitely in a bad mood. Renji introduced her," Everyone this is Darcy Taziki." _

_Darcy mumbled something under her breath and Harumi ran up to her. "Hiya! I'm Harumi Hienzuru!" _

_Darcy cocked and eyebrow. "You know I really don't like you already. You're too loud and hyper. People like you are weak and stupid."_

_Harumi looked thoroughly insulted. "Well I don't like you very much either. People like you are super annoying and absolutely boring!"Renji scratched the back of his head as the two girls got into an argument. Darcy looked extremely calm and Harumi looked ready to kill Darcy. (which at that time was quite easily possible). _

_Renji groaned," Would you two SHUT UP!" _

_They both turned to Renji with stunned looks on their faces. "What did you just tell me to do, Abarai?" Darcy asked absolutely stunned._

_"You shut up, Renji! We have this under control!" Harumi yelled at Renji. _

_Rukia sighed and mumbled," Yeah, that's why you two are about to kill each other."_

_Darcy groaned. "This is why I like to be alone. Goodbye." _

_Renji's eyes grew wide," No! C'mon! Stay!" _

_Harumi just rolled her eyes, now thoroughly pissed off. "Let her go. Maybe we'll find her dead in a ditch next week." _

_Darcy spun around held a dagger in her hand," There is a better chance of you making into the Shinigami Academy." Harumi spun around and went into her cat form. Darcy blinked a couple times obviously slightly taken aback. _

_Harumi cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Surprised are we now?" _

_Darcy shook her head shrugged," No. Actually this is slightly amusing. You're probably more harmless as a cat." _

_Harumi walked, forward her red, poisonous nails almost seeming to drip the poison on the ground. Harumi was smiling," Would you like to take that back now? Wait. Before you answer, let me explain who the poison on my nails work. First when they touch you, not cut, touch you, you are infected with the poison. First it paralyzes you, but you can still feel everything. Then it stops the oxygen flow to you brain and lastly it makes you heart die. Only certain people are immune to it. And you have to have been hit with this poison before and lived to be immune to it. so, unless we have met before you wouldn't be infected with it because I'm the only one who carries it."_

_Renji stepped in between them. "She takes it back, Harumi! She takes it back!" _

_"No I don't!" Darcy yelled. _

_Renji just glared at her. "Harumi! Chill!" Renji looked completely terrified of her .Harumi sighed and turned around, it seemed like she was about to cry. _

_She was more hurt by the fact Renji was afraid of her than anything. "Apparently I'm not wanted here. So goodbye and I hope we don't meet again. Taziki-san can stay, I'll leave." Harumi turned back into her normal form and walked off into the woods. Renji tried to yell after her but it was no use. She wasn't coming back. Darcy just smirked._

**Flashback/Dream End**

Harumi woke up her eyes wide. She panted and wiped sweat form her forehead. She was now reminded of why she hated Darcy so much. She heard a bang from the living room and stood up while in her pajamas. Her pajamas were a black tank top and bright pink bunny pajama pants. She then slipped into her fuzzy pink bunny slippers and walked out of the room. She saw Darcy on top of Renji making out with him. She didn't notice the fact Renji was trying to push her off. She let out high pitched scream and tried to hold back tears.

Darcy got off of Renji and smirked. "Oh hi little Harumi."

Harumi couldn't find words but then out of no where pointed to the door. "Darcy, out! If I ever see your face again I promise that I'll kill you!" And Renji-kun, go with your girlfriend! I never want to see you again!" Renji looked shocked he had only seen her this angry once before but that was many years ago. He was use to her happy and carefree attitude.

Darcy shrugged. "I'd like to see you try. But oh well. Bye." She walked out the door and turned to Renji. "Aren't you coming. This is just like back in Rukongai. She doesn't want you or me near her."

Renji watched Darcy leave and turned to Harumi. "Harumi, I-I didn't!"

Harumi looked up at him tears partially coming out. "Really, Renji-kun? Then what was she doing making out with you?! Answer that for me!"

"She made the move not me! I was trying to get her off!"

Harumi sat on the coffee table and put her head in her hands. "Renji, I need time to think. Just get out. You come back here to sleep in your room and that's all."

Renji looked at her, both hurt and slightly angry at her but nodded and walked out the door. _What the hell is her problem?!_ Renji thought. _It's not like we're together! _


	4. First Battle

Harumi was walking to school about twenty minutes after kicking the two love-birds out. Her skirt was worn normal and she had thrown a bright pink jacket over the top. She had also added a white belt. Her bubble-gun pink hair was down and she had her bangs swept over one eye. She didn't look young at the moment she actually looks her age. She also had a pink diamond necklace around her neck. She had simple pearls earrings in. Even though extremely upset she seemed extremely she walked into the classroom she saw Renji and didn't even glance at him since Darcy was near him. She walked over to Ichigo, extremely interested. She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked down onto her small stature. "What do you want? Are you like a elementary student or something?"

"Elementary student?! I'm in you're grade!" Then calming down she giggled. "I'm Harumi Hienzuru! Captain of the 5th division of the Gotei 14 (An. Yes 14! Darcy is the captain of the 14th division) "You must be the ryoka who tried to break in a long time ago! You saved Rukia-chan! I'm so happy you did! I wasn't alerted of the whole incident otherwise I would of helped you!"

Ichigo jumped back a little. "A little girl like you, a captain! You like another Yachiru! Except somewhat taller!"

Harumi just giggled and Uryuu who was sitting at a near-by desk pointed out to Ichigo. "Since you're obviously oblivious to her pounding spiritual pressure even though she is quite obviously suppressing it. Aren't you?"

Harumi giggled and pointed at him and squealed," Bingo!"

Ichigo and Uryuu sweat dropped. Then Ichigo sighed. "So you took that bastard, Aizen's place?"

"You betcha!"

Uryuu sighed and added to his former comment," Or should could be like you Ichigo, a complete fake and hopeless cause with high spiritual pressure."

Harumi fake 'hmphed'," And that's why I achieved bankai! And I can tell Orange-headed-strawberry-kun has achieved it too. I can also tell you have a hard time control spiritual pressure. You also seem to have a hollow form."

Ichigo jumped back and looked at her shocked," You can tell all that just by looking at me?!"

Harumi shrugged and giggled before responding," More or less. Though I've also heard some rumors..."

Later in class Harumi was sitting next to Ichigo and glaring daggers at Renji. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow,"Do you have some problem with Renji because I can feel your glare."

Suddenly in the middle of the class's silence she yelled; frustrated and lying," I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH RENJI-KUN!" Renji looked at her a little confused and she looked around seeing everyone staring at her. "Umm...well yeah! Hey! Sensei! Can I go potty? I really gotta goooooo!"

The sensei sighed," I suppose so."

With that Harumi ran out of the classroom and out of the school all together. She ran into the woods and placed a soul candy in her mouth stepping out of her gigai. She stretched her arms and released her zanpaktou spirit. The fairy looked at her. "What's wrong , hun?"

Harumi looked at her," ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!"

Himegami sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "By the fact you're yelling at me something is obviously wrong, even I know that and I'm not the brightest crayon in the box." Harumi sat down against a tree and pouted like a two year old. Himegami sighed and squinted at her examining her. "You like a boy! And he likes a different girl!"

Harumi jumped up her eyes wide. "I do not! I don't like Renji-kun!"

"So you like red-head eh? He is a cutie!" Harumi blushed and sat back Renji had crept after Harumi and was currently hiding behind a tree. He had missed the previous conversation between Harumi and Himegami so he was trying to catch up with sat down and Himegami place a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, hun. If he did that he's not worth you."

Harumi giggled. "That is sooooo cliché!" Then he face grew sad again. "But I LOVE him! L-O-V-E, Love him! Now like! Love! I-"

"I get it, Hun. Well if me means that much steal him away from the bitch!"

Renji eyes widened, who did Harumi love? Who had caused her to act like this? Who the hell was she talking to?Suddenly Harumi felt a extremely large spiritual pressure.

"Hey, Himegami I'm going to need you so would you go back and I'll call you back out in a bit."

"'Course, hun. It was also gettin' a little cold too." Harumi saw Himegami blow away with the wind and she was flash stepping to the immense spiritual pressure about a mile groaned trying to keep up with her fast flash step. Harumi got to the large ghost town and saw the source of the problem. All the menos everyone of the shinigami dispatched had been looking for where gathered in this one had been the first to arrive.

She grabbed the red and pink hilt of Himegami and said calling her into her shikai," Burn all in your path, Himegami." She pulled it sliced several Menos Grande with as much ease as she could. She saw a Vasto Lorde. She groaned and hissed. She was NOT in the mood for this. Suddenly everyone started to come. First was Renji. Then Toushiro and Momo. Next was surprisingly Darcy (An. She couldn't resist a fight) Steadily everyone appeared fighting them off. Despite all the shinigami's strengths it was a harsh and she was in her battle mode, which meant no nonsense. She cut her way through and suddenly saw someone she hadn't seen since she was about six. Her father. "F-father?" She stuttered, barely black haired man turned to see a pink haired captain.

He almost laughed. "Well hello Harumi-chan," He started lightly, "Long time, no see!"

Harumi gritted her teeth. "You bastard."

His eyes narrowed," Well see you are still a spoiled brat."

"No. Actually, it was your bad parenting. I mean, seriously, what kind of father leaves their kid in Rukongai to die when they have a freaking curse on them! Seriously!"

"A father who has a worthless heir who couldn't fight herway out of a paper bag or who doesn't know her place."

Harumi laughed bitterly, something she usually didn't do," And then there is a reason that I'm a captain. And know my place? Who do you think I get that from? Plus why would I respect you, you're a traitor."

He chuckled. "Yes, but the whole Soul Society will bow before me."

Harumi rolled her pink eyes. "Over my dead body."

"Well that can be arranged. You, Vasto lorde, take care of little ol' Harumi- chan here."Harumi turned to see a green cero heading at her. She grunted and dove to the left dodging it just barely. Brushing off her sleeveless captains haori she gritted her teeth, she was so not in the mood for this!"All the menos except the 5 other Vasto Lordes which were currently close to death.

The Vasto Lorde looked at her. "You seem delicious, but I like to toy with my meals before I eat them."

"You aren't going to toy with me, you'll die before that!"She caused a large flame storm to go at him he dodged it. Realizing she was wearing her necklace she held her hand out and flashed fire balls. Suddenly though he flash stepped before him her and set a cero at her. She spun around, but wasn't fast enough to dodge she was about it be hit a certain red-haired male took the cero for her. She looked down to see Renji unconscious. She looked up at the Vasto Lorde as pink reiatsu leaked up and her cat ears and tailed appeared as they always did when she was extremely stressed or angry. Everyone had defeated their enemies (without any deadly injuries) and was watching Harumi. She glared hit him practically hissing," You know have me thoroughly pissed off!" Everyone stared at her, none of them (not even Darcy), had even seen her so angry.


	5. Confessions

Harumi hissed and swung Himegami at him causing a extremely large fire to fly at him. This battle went on for about three hours. Harumi was getting severely injured and the Vasto Lorde was only minorly injured. Harumi held out her sword," Bankai." She muttered softlly. A large flaming serpent appeared and without hesitation Harumi said," Run ablaze..." Fire rolled toward the Vasto Lorde and he died. Harumi had barely enough time to put back her zanpaktou before everything she saw was black for while and her eyes suddenly flickered open, and she shot up. "OWIE!!!! BAD IDEA," she yelled," REALLY BAD IDEA! OWIE!" She laided back down remembering the events of what she thought was the day before.

"About time you woke up," She heard someone say causing her to shoot up again.

" Hu-OWIE! BAD IDEA! VERY VERY VERY VERY BAD IDEA!!!!"

"Nah really?" Renji said laid down and sighed.

"Hey, how is your stomach?"

Renji sighed," Fine,you know you've been out for four months."

Harumi shot up, again. "fou-OWIE! GOD DANG IT! I HAVE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!" She laid back down and yelled from there," FOUR MONTHS! WHY THE HECK DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!?!?!?!"

Renji cocked a tattooed eyebrow,"Because you wouldn't wake up. We even tried Yachiru screaming in your ear and you didn't even wince."

Harumi sighed and hmphed. After a awkard pause for a while sheasked," So how's Darcy?"

Renji looked taken aback andcompletely shocked she would even ask that, but he responded," A stiff neck, but she's alive."

"That's depressing..." Renji cocked an eyebrow and Harumi put on a fake smile," I mean, how nice..."

Renji rolled his Yachiru ran in and yelled," Pink-hair-chan!"

Harumi shot up," GOD DANG IT! OWIE!!!" Laying down she grinned," Pink-hair-chan!"

Renji looked at then like they were insane. "Alrighty then..."

Matsumoto walked in and grabbed Harumi and hugged her," Oh my gosh! Thank god you are alright, Harumi-san! We thought you might have left us!"

Harumi hugged back," Sorry, Rankgiku-chan! I kinda get like that after I use bankai and cat form at the same time!"

Yachiru jumped into the hug. Renji cocked an eyebrow," What is the thing with girls and hugging?! It's not like she's dead." Harumi stuck out her tongue at him as they broke the hug. "You know," Renji started," you two should let her rest. So you two should leave."

Yachiru put her hands onher hips," Why don't you leave tattoo eyebrow-chan?!"

"Because I actaully shut up and don't drink once in a while!" Renji yelled causing both Matsumoto and Yachiru to be insulted and to walk out of Harumi's house.

Harumi smiled at Renji and sighed,"Why?"

Renji cocked an eyebrow," Why what?"

"Why'd you take that cero for me?"Harumi looked at him seriously, something that didn't usually happen, then blushed, somethign that didn't usually happen either.

Renji's mouth tightened into a thin line before responding,"It was kind of an accident,I tripped."

Harumi bit her lip and looked away," Oh...alright...."

Darcy suddenly ran in," Hey Renji!" Then she saw Harumi," Oh...you're alive...that's depressing."

Harumi growled," Go to hell, and actually stay there."

"Been there, done Renji-like guys, don't plan on going back."

"too bad. You might find your own kind there."

Darcy looked extremely annoyed," Renji should have just let the cero hit you. Maybe you would have finally died."

Harumi shakily stood up and Renji stood up and went after her to grab her. "I'm perfectly fine, Renji! I can walk!" She weakly slapped him away. She walked out of her house and onto the huge lot of land she saw a Sakura tree up ahead and sat under it. She sighed and looked at the blue sky and sighed, why did everything have to b so complicated? Renji glared at Darcy," Why the hell do you have to be such a bitch?!" Darcy looked taken aback as Renji ran after saw Harumi and ran after her," Sorry, about Darcy sh-"

Harumi turned to face him and yelled," Why don't you apologize for yourself once in a while?! You always blame things on other people!"

Renji looked startled," W-what? What did I do?!"

Harumi rolled her eyes," Countless things! Not even starting with how many times you took my heart, pulled it out, stomped on it, and tried to shove it back in!"Harumi sighed and looked at Renji, holding back tears," Renji...isn't it obvious? _I love you. I always will._"


	6. Repairment

Renji looked extremely taken a back. "Well...er...um...I'll be going now..." Still staring at Harumi he stood up and walked off, back to his division.

A few months later Harumi sat in her office fully healed. She was finishing up her reports from the real world. Sighing, Momo walked in with stacks of paper for Harumi. "Captain," Momo started looking down,"I'm friends with Renji and I know you are as well...He's been feeling really down lately. I know this is a large favor, but would you go speak to him?"

Harumi looked up at Momo and shook her head. She had ben noticeably quiet and depressed looking down as well lately," Sorry Momo-chan, but I'm not speaking to him at the moment. If he comes to see me that's a different story." Momo nodded,bow and walked out. Harumi put her head in her hands and sighed. She hadn't actually spoken to Renji since she was under the sakura tree. She sighed and stood up before walking out of her minutes she ran into Yachiru.

"Pink Hair-chan! Come with me! I have a surprise for you!" Yachiru grabbed her arm and pulled her for a while until they got to a picnic with a bunch of girls, The Women's Club. Yachiru forced Harumi to sit grinned," You've been far too gloomy, Pink-hair-chan. We need to give you a make-over!"

Harumi's bright pink eyes went wide," WHAT?! HAVE YOU PEOPLE GONE INSANE?! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Momo smiled at her," But it would cheer you up! You'd look so pretty!"

Harumi smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but no dying my eyes or hair!"

Yachiru screeched at the idea," Good lordy!We'd never do that! Then you wouldn't be Pink-hair-chan!"

After hours of,"CUT MY HAIR AND I KILL YOU!", "WHAT ARE YOU TO DO WITH THAT?!", and the classic,"IS THAT A TORTURE DEVICE?!", Harumi finally was saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was straight and just below her shoulders and side bangs swept over half of her right eye, make-up was simple and perfect for her. She blinked. "Alright, what'd you do with me? Clone me and put her in a mirror?"

Soi Fon sighed,"I'm assuming you like it."

Harumi shook her head," I don't like it," Everyone stared at her in awe," I love it!" She grinned and hugged Rangiku, Yachiru, and Momo, considering they had done most of the work and ran back to her division and bumped into someone. "Oh deary! Sorry!" She looked up and saw Renji.

Since Harumi didn't hav her captain's haori on at the moment Renji said,"You must be new here, I'm-"

"NEW HERE?!" Harumi yelled," YOU, RENJI-KUN, CAN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE A CHILDHOOD FRIEND WHEN SHE'S OUT OF UNIFORM! YOU ARE HOPELESS!"

"Harumi?!" Rnji asked, schocked.

"Who the hell did you think it was?! Rukia?!"

Renji raised his eyebrows at her. "You just look so...different."

"I don't look that different!"

"Yes you do!"

Momo was watching, satifised from a few feet away, as Renji and Harumi bickered. Toushiro suddenly came up beside her. "Why are you watching the two idiots argue?"

Momo turned to Toushiro," Because, I just fixed their friendship."

Toushiro sighed and shook his head,"You shouldn't interfere with things like that, it can come back to haunt you, Momo."

Momo rolled her eyes," Whatever, Shiro-chan."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!'

"Shiro-chan,Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, Bedwetter Momo!"

Yachriu watched, laughing as the two sets of childhood friends bickered about the simplest things. She watched things settle back to the way they were supposed to be.


	7. Parents

Harumi and Renji lay side by side watching the stars from the cliff. Harumi, always having trouble sleeping, found this able to lull her to sleep almost. Renji just decided she'd be lonely if she was here alone.

"Old-man Yama?" Harumi asked, continuing their game of word-association.

"Demanding," Renji responded and Harumi giggled. "Yachiru."

"Pink-hair-chan!" Harumi responded with Yachiru's nickname. "Momo."

"Admire." Renji thought for a moment. "Rangiku."

"Motherly," She responded referring to how Rangiku was Harumi's mother figure. "Harumi."

"Best Friend," Renji responded with out hesitation. "R-"

"Awe! Renji! You're so sweet!" Harumi yelled before hugging him.

"Gah! Harumi get off me! You're suffocating me!"

"Hey! I'm not heavy! I've light," Harumi yelled, still kneeling on top of his stomach.

"I said get the heck off me! I'll do anything!"

"Anything? Positive?"

"YES! ANYTHING! NOW GET OFF!"

Harumi got off and giggled. After thinking she said," Get me a flying pony. He has to be yellow with pink wings. He has to be a boy and his name has to be Lily."

"Lily? Wait, a flying pony?! No way! How the hell am I supposed to find that?!"

She shrugged and giggled," You said anything. I want a pony!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Would you two shut up?! You're waking up my division and their starting to get ideas," said the all too familiar voice of Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Harumi turned to Toushiro, still pouting. "But Shiro-chan, listen!! Renji-kun said he'd to do anything and won't get me something as simple as a flying pony with pink wings, that's a boy, whose name is Lily!"

Toushiro twitched," How are you a captain again? You have the wits of a three year old."

"HEY!" Harumi yelled and Renji was lying back, not paying much attention.

"Anyhow, why are you two still awake?"

"What are you, my parent?" Renji mumbled.

"Well, if you two are as immature as you seem, you're going to need one!" Toushiro yelled, getting annoyed. What he forgot was neither Renji nor Harumi ever had any parental figures. Harumi had at one time, her mom, but she had died.

Harumi glared at Toushiro. "Run along, shorty! I've gotten along just fine with a traitor of a father and a dead mother. I'm alright!"

Toushiro and Renji stared at her for a moment. Toushiro, also being a decent friend of Harumi's, hadn't known any of this; he thought she never had a family. Renji blinked," What do you mean?"

Harumi turned to him, biting her lip," Forget I ever said anything." Making a pathetic excuse for a fake yawn she stood up. "Wow! I'm so tired! I'm going to bed. Night!"

Before anyone could say a word she had flash-stepped back to her division and into her barracks. She, being the captain, was the only one with her own room. Lying on her unusually fluffy pink bed she curled under the covers and groaned. In a short amount of time, things had changed drastically. In mid thought she seemed to fall asleep.

****FLASHBACK/DREAM****

"_Mother," Yelled a young Harumi running up to a woman. This woman had long blonde hair and soft pink eyes. _

"_Harumi-chan, what is it?" She held Harumi as the young girl hugged her. _

"_Why were you gone so long? Father was being a meanie!" Harumi's lip trembled slightly as she buried her face in her mother's kimono. _

_Harumi's mother suddenly stiffened. "What did your father do to you, dear?"_

_Harumi looked up and shrugged while shaking her head. "I don't know. I don't get it. He made a big bright light after he told me I needed to be punished for misbehaving. Then I had a giant bruise on my leg!" _

_Harumi's mother's eyes narrowed. She crouched down to hr daughter's level and smiled. "Go ask your nanny to put ice on your leg. I'm going to go have a little talk with Father. All right?" _

"_I wanna come with," Harumi whined as she crossed her arms over her chest. _

_Harumi's mother looked at Harumi caring and stern. "Listen to me, Harumi-chan. No matter what you see or hear tonight, I don't want you to leave your room. Remember darling, I love you very much. Alright?"_

"_I love you too, mother!" Harumi hugged her mother tightly before running off to bed. _

_The next morning Harumi woke up and skipped down the hall to wake up her mother. She let out a ear-piercing scream when she saw her mother, or what she believe was her, lying on the bed. She was covered in blood and basically torn apart. It was a terrible sight for an adult, but for a child it was horrifying. _

_Her father was behind her in an instant. He was all too calm for the site he had seen. "What a tragedy…" he mumbled. Then he looked at Harumi," You're going on a long vacation Harumi. Go get ready and don't bring anything."_

"_But Father! Look at M-Mother!" Harumi screamed through her tears. He suddenly slapped her across the cheek causing a bruise to almost instantly start to form. _

"_Did I ask for your opinion?! Now go!" Trembling, Harumi scurried out of her mother's room to get ready for her 'vacation'._

**END FLASHBACK/DREAM**


	8. Tears of the Past

"What did you do to Pink hair-chan?!" Yachiru demanded while she was standing in front of Renji.

Renji put his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything!"

"Then why was she crying this morning?"

"I don't know! Ask her!"

Darcy walked by and scrunched her face up in disgust. "Why do you care about that _child_ anyway? She's pathetic and hopeless; I heard she bought her way into being a captain."

At the same time Renji and Yachiru yelled," That isn't true!"

Darcy shrugged. "How do you know? No one knows the details of her past. She might be a traitor in the making, who knows? I mean, her father is a traitor, why wouldn't she be?"

Renji didn't have a come-back for that and Yachiru looked like an extremely angry tomato. Darcy smirked before walking off.

Harumi sighed as she wiped her tears away. It had been years since she dreamt of her mother. She knew it wasn't a vacation, she was being disowned. And she knew her father had killed her mother, because her mother confronted him. Her mother was dead because of her.

Sighing lightly, she stood up and walked out of her room. She was dressed slightly different than normal. Her shinigami uniform was a knee length skirt with the top off in a halter. She looked quite hot compared to her usual outfit.

Harumi walked outside, she didn't have much to do today. She had finished most of her work for the week yesterday. "Pink hair-chan!" Yachiru yelled running up to Harumi. "Why were you crying? Tell me now!"

Harumi gave a slight laugh and smiled," It's no big deal, really. So, why haven't you been with Ken-kun lately?"

Yachiru shrugged and giggled," No one is here to make Ken-chan happy! He seems sad. Would you make him happy for me?"

Harumi's eyes widened," Er- no thanks. I have to go, er, bye!" Practically running past Yachiru, Harumi squeaked a little. She slowed after turning the corner as she sighed.

"Harumi!" She heard an all too familiar voice yell as she glanced from the floor to Renji. He jogged up to her. "What was your problem? Yachiru said you were crying."

Harumi blushed slightly and waved a hand dismissing the idea," Pssh! Me? Cry? Never!"

Renji cocked a tattooed eyebrow and gave a small laugh. "You're a bad liar, Harumi."

Harumi pouted slightly and rolled her rose-colored eyes. "I'll tell you as soon as you meet me at 'the spot', all right?"

Renji nodded and started to walk to the spot and was slightly amused when Harumi flash-stepped away.

Harumi sighed as she reached the spot. She laid down on her stomach and put her chin in her hand as she looked a Rukongai not too far away. This was one of the reasons she enjoyed this spot. She always reminded herself how lucky she was to be a shinigami and not a regular soul here. She sighed softly and shut her eyes.

Renji walked up behind her, putting a foot on her back. Harumi hissed and responded to his foot," Get the foot off or I'll bite you."

A little shocked Renji took his took off and sat down next to her. Harumi sat up. "Tell me. Now."

Harumi stuck her tongue out at him. "How do I put this? I was disowned…Though that's not the point, it's were I was disowned from." She gulped a little and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "I supposed to become a weapon for my father, I was disowned because he couldn't handle me and needed this…this… curse to mature on its own. My father is a noble and I'm one as well."

Renji looked slightly shocked, not that she was a noble just that if she was captured she'd be forced to become a weapon. "What? Why were you crying? I still don't get it."

Harumi shook her head," I haven't gotten to that, idiot!" She calmed down and calmed down, "Last night, I dreamt, about when my mother died, more so killed. See I caused it because she confronted my father because of me and he… ripped her to shreds. I discovered her and was shipped off to Rukongai…"

Renji knew that had been younger than when he met her because she had already mastered that curse. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because, well I thought you wouldn't want to hang out with me after that. That you wouldn't trust me…"

Renji snorted. "Not trust you? God, Harumi, unless you're pissed off, your so innocent looking. Anyone would trust you!"

"Is that an insult?!" Harumi yelled, back to her normal, hyper,self.

Renji got back, "Eh! I didn't mean it that way! It was a good thing! You're very persuasive!"

Harumi smiled to herself, giggling. She suddenly through her arms around Renji and giggled. "You're the bestest friend ever, Renji-kun!"

Renji blushed lightly as Harumi through her arms around him, but shrugged to himself and hugged back. "Eh, you're not too shabby either."

As if to ruin to moment, a hell butterfly came and landed on Harumi's shoulder. Eyebrows furrowed as she heard to say," Captain Hienzuru, we have heard from a reliable source that you active are traitorous activities. Report to the Captain Commander's office immediately for questioning. If you have not arrived within fifteen minutes we will send people to get you. Thank you for you time."

Shocked Harumi glanced at Renji, who was also shocked. She bit her lip, how she going to explain this, and who had said that. One name came to mind, and that was: _Darcy_.


	9. The Real World

Harumi gritted her teeth as she received a rather hard slap from the 1st division member. A bruise almost instantly formed right below her eye. Shooting the shinigami a dirty look she growled. "For the last time, I'm not planning any traitorous activity!"

The rather snobby division member laughed. "Yeah, right. Then why would Captain Taziki accuse you of it? We all know about your little father problems, and we know you're part kitten now. Tell us what you are planning to do."

Harumi was about to kill that snob, and usually she didn't like killing people. "I have no idea what Darcy was talking about and for your information she hates me!"

"Obviously, who likes a traitor?"

"I'M NOT A TRAITOR! She hates me because Renji loves me!" _Uh-Oh. Did I just say that out loud?_ Harumi scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Vice Captain-Abarai, loves a child such as your self?" Apparently all respect from a lower seat to a captain had been abandoned. "That is the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

"Uh! Where is Old-man Yama? I need to speak with him right now!"

As if on cue Yamamoto walked in, "Hienzuru-san, you are dismissed. Though, you will go to the real world immediately to patrol."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD-MAN? Who's going to watch over my division? Certainly Momo-chan could manage, but she has her own duties to attend to."

"I am sure Hinamori-san will manage. You are dismissed."

"Ugh!" Harumi stormed through the door and own into the first division. She went through the second division and Soi Fon came up to her.

"So, you were released? The Old Man must be going soft."

Harumi and Soi Fon had never been on good terms. "Would you just shut up?"

Walking through the third division, Izuru ran up to her. He had always been a decent friend, much like a brother. "Harumi-san! What happened?"

"Has the news really spread this fast? Nothing happened except a snobby bitch was interrogating me about every but the "traitorous" stuff I was supposedly doing! Sorry, Izuru-kun, I have to go."

Running through the fourth division she thankfully ran into no one, though she got some questioning gazes. Finally she made it to her division. She ran into Momo she sighed when meeting. "I'm sorry Momo-chan, but you'll be in charge here until I get back from the real world."

"Of course, Captain Hienzuru!"

"Arigato, Momo-chan!"

She walked toward the gate the real world, but was stopped by a familiar red head. "Going away with saying good-bye to me, I see how it is."

Harumi's face immediately brightened as she jumped on Renji's back. "Renji-kun! I'm so sorry! I'm under a lot of stress."

Renji sighed and put Harumi down in front of him." Ya, so you'll be all right with your dad on the loose?"

Harumi sighed and looked Renji directly in the eyes. "That's what I'm worried about. I can take most people, but I don't think I'm strong enough to take him on. So promise me this, I'm supposed to come back in two days. If I'm not back, I'm either dead or captured. Probably the latter. If I'm captured, promise you won't come after me. Promise?"

Renji looked at Harumi, in all his years knowing her he had never seen her look so vulnerable and so desperate. Renji shook his head," I can't promise that."

Harumi sighed and nodded," I get it. It's alright. If anything does happen, though, I've wanted to do this forever."

Giving a small smiled Harumi gently and quickly gave him a small kiss on the lips. Renji looked shocked, but before he could say anything Harumi had stepped through the gate.

Renji sighed and smiled," I've wanted to do that too."

"You know," came a voice," you shouldn't talk to yourself people will begin to wonder."

Renji turned to see a giggly looking Yachiru. "You two are adorable! Aren't you lucky I told she was leaving?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?"

"Just long enough!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Uh-oh!" Yachiru giggled before running off as Renji chased her around.

Harumi stepped into the real world as sighed before going to her apartment and changing into her gigai. Dressed in a school uniform she made her way to school. Everyone suddenly remembering her she walked over to Ichigo and sat next to him.

"Hiya! How's it going?"

"You're still alive? I heard you died," Ichigo commented making Harumi slightly annoyed.

"Died?! I was knocked out for four months but I didn't die!"

"Oh. That had to suck. Why is a captain here anyway?"

"I'm here for a couple days to patrol, there is extremely strange activity, and the old-man isn't too fond of me right now."

When the teacher came in Harumi sat down and listened, bored. Finally when class and school ended she stood up walking out. Not wanting to socialize with humans. So, she pulled out her mobile and called Rangiku.

"Hey Rangiku-chan!"

"Oh, hello Harumi! Where have you been I've been looking for you all over the place?"

"I'm in the real world, silly!"

"Oh! That would make sense. I gotta dash, later!"

"Oh, bye-bye!" Closing the phone, Harumi gave a sigh and walked back to her apartment. Having nothing to do, she flipped on the TV. Unlike most shinigami Harumi was quite familiar with the real world.

Turning to a random channel she watched some crazy game show. Finally at around ten o'clock she realized she should go to bed. She getting up she walked over to her bed and fell into it. Almost instantly she fell asleep. She hadn't even changed out of her clothes.

Waking up she groaned. Realizing it was Saturday she smiled to herself. She got up and walked into her bathroom. After showering and changing into a white miniskirt and striped, pink, cami she put on make up and fixed her hair. Figuring she might as well get outside she decided to go to the mall. Walking through several stores she picked up about 5 bags of items. She looked at her watch and was shocked that she had spent close to six hours at the mall. Walking back to her apartment she sighed. Dropping her bags she groaned as her mobile rang.

Pulling it out her eyes widened and she moaned. It was either, her father had come to capture her or Aizen had come to kill her. She guessed the former. Popping a mod-soul into her mouth she sighed.

"Megumi, whatever the risk, contact the soul society and tell them to send back-up immediately. I have no time to explain now."

"Hai," Said the little girl voice before Harumi and the mod soul left the apartment; Harumi going through the window.

Calmly she went into Shikai, allowing a large amount of her spiritual pressure to leak out before running to a random cliff like area. She saw her father there and sighed.

"Hello, my kitten." He greeted her in a fake fatherly voice.

Growling Harumi hissed, "Don't call me that like you own me."

"But, my kitten, I do own you. After today, you will be my weapon."

Harumi sighed and said with false confidence, "You wish." With that Harumi attacked her father whereas he pulled out his own Zanpaktou.

Harumi simply hot a couple fire balls at her father flash-stepping at him. Suddenly her father reached and grabbed Himegami and cracked the blade in half. Time seemed to have slowed as Harumi held her broken sword in shocked. The pieces clanked as they hit the ground.

Harumi jumped back only to be caught in a trap once landing. A blue haired espada had placed a sword on the front her neck and a cero at the back of her head. Harumi sheathed her sword as she looked up at her father, in defeat.

"Yes, my kitten, you are mine now."

Harumi hissed and was forced through a portal, with her hands bound behind her back now and there was no need to gag her, because her father knew she wouldn't scream.

Just as the portal vanished some shinigami arrived. Those shinigami were: Rangiku, Toushiro, Izuru, Momo, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Renji, and even Darcy. Rangiku turned away from the scene trying not to cry," We're too late, she's probably dead."

"Dead?" Toushiro asked. "I think not, there isn't a body and definitely no blood."

"Damn it, why the hell won't she die…" Darcy mumbled causing a few glares to go her way.

Renji was the first to see the fallen pieces of her sword. "She's not dead; her spiritual pressure is still coming off this part of her Zanpaktou."

Yachiru looked at Renji sadly, "What happened then?"

Renji looked at everyone, "Before she left, she told me that she had a feeling something like this was going to happen. Harumi was captured, by her father."

Momo blinked and felt around from a moment, and saw a small tear of a portal. "I have a feeling that they went through here."

She pulled out her Zanpaktou ripping it open. "I'm going through here, I don't know about you."

Everyone hopped through portal except Darcy and Toushiro, who took a moment to confirm it with the soul society. He hopped through followed by a pissed off Darcy.


	10. Interrogation

Sitting in a plain room Aiko stood staring at Grimmjow and Harumi. Grimmjow suddenly said out of the silence, "Um…Aiko-sama? I think Harumi is asleep."

Harumi sat in a chair eyes closed her head hanging to her side. Aiko groaned loudly. "Wake up you stupid cat!"

Harumi stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. "Jesus, cranky-ass, I'm up! I didn't get much sleep thanks to you!"

The black haired man's eyes bored into Harumi. "You will referred to me with respect. I could kill you in seconds while here."

Harumi laughed lightly," Though, the question is, would you? I mean, seriously, you wouldn't! You need me remember and I'm irreplaceable."

Aiko growled then smirked. "You know, my kitten, your right, I wouldn't kill you. I'd almost kill you and just keep you barely alive."

Harumi stiffened at the comment and as Aiko stroked her hair 'affectionately'. "Remember, my kitten, you are mine and you will obey me, no matter what."

About 50 miles away, the group of shinigami wandered through a artic area. Momo shivered, "Wow, it's so cold here. I wonder why Harumi's father made it so cold here."

Toushiro sighed. "It's because Harumi's powers are weakened greatly by weather so cold. Though right now I feel very powerful. Harumi is probably very weak at the moment. Which assuming her currently situation isn't very good."

Renji sighed then groaned. Why hadn't he stopped her? He knew this would have happened! Rangiku came up next to him. "Listen, Renji, it's not your fault. It was a mission and she knew what was going to happen."

"I could have gone with her!"

"What help would that have been? Your no good dead."

Renji groaned, she was right. Suddenly everyone stopped as Darcy, Toushiro, and Yachiru began to argue.

"No! NO! NO! We go northeast!" Yachiru yelled!

Toushiro groaned. "All the spiritual pressure is coming from the south west!"

Darcy hissed. "I'm not listening to you children! I say we go south."

Finally Ikkaku stepped in. "How about we split up? Three groups of three?"

Yachiru yelled suddenly," I'm going with Boobie-chan and Ken-chan!" Rangiku shrugged and walked over by Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Toushiro sighed. "Momo-san and Kira-san, you're coming with me." Both shrugged. Before Anyone else could object the two groups flash-stepped off.

Darcy sighed and smiled at Renji. "Hm, being stuck with you isn't so bad. Though you," she started, looking at Ikkaku," better not get in my way."

At that point, Darcy flash-stepped leaving the two boys behind. Ikkaku groaned," Have I ever mentioned how much I hate her?"

Renji sighed," You have, and we might as well try to catch up to her since she is in one of her bitchy phases."

Harumi screeched as her necklace was ripped off her neck causing her to transform into her cat form. She glared at him and hissed, "How dare you! You know when it's so cold I can't hold in this form without the necklace!"

Aiko smirked, petting Harumi's head, "That's the point, you need to learn how to function in this form, without the comfort of a shinigami form."

Harumi once again hissed at him. "I hate you."

"I'm well aware of that, my kitten." Then he turned to Grimmjow, "Please bring her to her room."

Grimmjow picked up Harumi by the arm and brought her outside the room to a hallway. He glanced at her as he felt that her arm was ice cold. "Jesus, it's cold, but not that cold in here."

Harumi glared at him. "I'm a fire type! I get cold very easily, I'm a hell of a lot weaker here. My power is cut in more than half. Though I still beat your ass!"

Grimmjow laughed. "That's laughable. You can barely walk, let a lot hurt anyone, _kitten._"

Harumi's face went paler than usual and her eyes went narrow. "True, but call me kitten again and I assure you, you'll be in serious trouble, _Grimmy-kun._"

Grimmjow's jaw clenched as he hissed out," Grimmy?"

"Yeppers!" She giggled, "You came up with a nickname for me so I came up with one for you!"

Grimmjow glanced at her, shocked but her sudden mood change. "Did you just go from pissed off to happy in 30 seconds?"

Harumi shook her head, "Nope, in 28 seconds!"

Grimmjow sighed. "Close enough-"

"CLOSE ONLY COUNTS IN HORSE-SHOES! How many times must I tell people this stuff?!"

Grimmjow groaned, "Would you shut up?!"

"No! I won't! See, I'll sing the Grimmy song. La la Grimmy Grimmy la la Grimmy Grimmy la la la la la la la Grimmy-"

"SHUT UP! Could you be anymore annoying?"

Harumi sighed and glanced away. "I guess you think I'm child too, eh?"

Grimmjow stopped confused, but her sudden mood change, again. "Well, you are a child, right?"

Harumi turned to look at him and gave a small smile, "No, actually if I was a human I would probably in my early to mid twenties. I'm no where near a child."

Grimmjow stared to Harumi, she had come off as a little girl with a big attitude. Though now he could see a side of her rarely seen, the mature and adult side of her, the real Harumi. He somehow had a new admiration for her, and how she could carry such a large responsibility, for he was aware she was a captain, with such a childish reputation, and still manage to know what moments to be mature.

At this point Harumi cocked an eyebrow, "Am I going to get to my room sometime today or am I going to have to bust my ass out of here half-asleep?" Grimmjow nodded leading her to the room, oddly silent.

Rangiku sighed as her group stopped. "Captain Zaraki, are you positive we aren't lost?"

Kenpachi turned back to Yachiru, "Yachiru, where are we?"

"You'll figure it you later!"

"Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"Are you questioning my sense of direction Ken-chan?! You know I have the best sense of direction!"

Kenpachi turned to Rangiku," Matusmoto, she knows where she is going." Rangiku sighed, knowing Yachiru had no idea. Why did she have to be in this group?

Just then several roars were heard ahead causing the attention to advert to several adjuchas ahead of them.

Izuru groaned as Toushiro and Momo fought. "Shiro-chan! We are NOT going in the right direction!"

"Hinamori! We are to going in the right direction! Can't you feel that spiritual pressure?!"

Izuru sighed. "Momo, give it up, you aren't going to change his mind."

Momo folded her arms across her chest and sighed, finally shutting up.

As if on cue loud roars of hollows were heard ahead. "Great…" Toushiro groaned.

Ikkaku started yelling at Renji," CAN YOU STOP SULKING?!"

Renji turned and glared at him. "SHUDDUP!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP SULKING!"

"WELL I WON'T UNTIL YOU SHUT UP!"

Darcy rubbed her temples and then growled at them," Both of you shut up or I'll hog tie you and let you freeze to death here." Ikkaku and Renji immediately shut up and followed her.

Then looking in front of them to see a grey stone fortress. Darcy sighed. "Do I have to go in and save her? I really am not in the mood to save that pathetic child."

Renji and Ikkaku glared at her, "Yes."

"Damn it," Darcy moaned.


	11. Escape Plan

"GRIMMY-KUN!" Harumi whined from her bed in her and Grimmjow's room.

Grimmjow sat up on his bed on the other side of the room. "What do you want now? It's late go to bed."

Harumi 'hmphed', "I can't I can't sleep with a tail and ears, plus I keep scratching myself with my claws. See!" She showed him her arms which was full of scratches.

"Blame Aiko-sama, not me."

"Why'd you leave Aizen?"

Grimmjow sighed, "You ask too many questions, damn it. But Aizen is old news; he's too pushy and too formal."

"And my father isn't?"

Grimmjow sighed, "Here we go again with the questions."

Harumi groaned and leaned off the end of her bed, facing Grimmjow now, "You are so temperamental!"

Grimmjow did the same thing now facing her, "You're the one that goes from mood to mood in 28 seconds!"

"You're the one with a hole in your stomach!"

"You're the freak with ugly ears and a tail." Harumi's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide as Grimmjow said that she turned away and squeezed the tears back. Grimmjow looked satisfied for a moment but then noticed he had said the wrong thing. "I- uh- god damn it! Why are girls so damn sensitive?!" He heard Harumi groan again and growled, why did he just keep insulting her. "Listen I uh….um…didn't mean that I just got uh…you know… caught up in the moment."

Harumi turned to face him and shook her head, "Listen, don't try to take back what you said, get use to the fact that whatever you say cannot be erased. Learn it now or the hard way."

Grimmjow sighed. "Listen to me, damn it, you never let me finish, woman!" Harumi hissed. "Listen I'm sorry, shit I can't do this right, I'm uh…not use to being…um…sensitive." Harumi gave a small smile and did something totally unexpected. She jumped off her bed and hugged Grimmjow, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you, no one has ever been so sincere with me…" _Not even Renji_, she mentally added. Grimmjow was shocked at first, not able to move when she had grabbed him. He wasn't sure how to react so he hugged her back. Harumi even though slightly expecting it, was very surprised. A little bit later Harumi broke away and smiled. "I can tell you don't want to be under my father's control. It's obvious; you despise him, because he is almost, if not worse than Aizen. Right?"

Grimmjow nodded, "I guess…"

Then Harumi smiled brightly, "So, why don't we escape from here, together?! I'm sure you could get along well in the Soul Society!"

Grimmjow was shocked by her proposal. "Um…that's um…really…a pretty cool idea…?" Harumi on the floor drew a plan with her claw. After thoroughly explaining it to Grimmjow and showing him exactly what to do, when to do it, and how to do it, she clapped her hands.

"Should we go into action tomorrow?"

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'm going for a walk, be back in a bit."

Harumi nodded and curled up in her bed, suddenly able to sleep.

****FLASHBACK/DREAM****

Harumi sighed as she laid in her room at the Shinigami Academy. The attendant of the dorm banged on her door telling her the showers we open. She had forgotten to shower in the morning when less people were in the morning showers so now she had to go in the crowded, open, grabbed a towel and walked out of the room and toward the shower rooms. Harumi hissed as she saw how crowded the room was, being very self-conscious. She turned toward the girls' showers and quickly undressed moving her clothes into a corner before starting to shower. Harumi squealed as she got soap in her eyes. Most people didn't like her very much, so they laughed, but suddenly, a girl yelled, "HEY GIRLS, STOP!" Ayame, one of the most popular girls escorted Harumi who couldn't see to get a towel. Harumi put in on and Ayame smiled, "Okay, now follow me I know somewhere you can wash the soap out in peace."

Harumi nodded and smiled, "Um…Thanks!" Ayame suddenly pushed Harumi, who could see now, into a room, pulling her towel off. Harumi screamed as Ayame ran. Harumi had been pushed into the changing room full the boys, while naked. Harumi bit back tears trying to cover herself up and trying to find her way out, but with her still wobbly vision, she found it hard. Suddenly, someone wrapped a robe around her.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything." This boy led Harumi out into the lobby area were everyone was dressed. Harumi whose full vision returned turned to see someone who she hadn't seen since her days in Rukongai, Renji.

Her eyes widened, "R-Renji-k-kun?" She suddenly jumped hugging the shirtless Renji and not letting go. She was crying from several things, the humiliation of being tricked so easily and the joy of seeing Renji.

Renji pried Harumi off him and said, "Um…Harumi…why don't you go get dressed? Meet me in the west court yard at around 7?"

She blushed a little and stood up. "Uh…yeah…of course!" Then she started to walk away and turned back to Renji, "Um…Renji-kun? Thanks." She smiled at him with a certain glint in her eye.

At seven, Harumi walked into the court yard, seeing Renji and sitting next to him under a tree. "So, Harumi, why are you here?"

Harumi shrugged, "I'm not staying in Rukongai, and this seemed like the best place to gain some respect, you know?"

Renji nodded, "Same here."

Harumi then turned to him, "Who else is here? Did everyone make it?"

Renji turned solemn. "No…no one, but Rukia, Darcy and I made it…we're all here now."

"So, Rukia is here?" Renji nodded. "And….Darcy too?" Renji nodded and Harumi grinned. "Well then I'll just have to find Rukia and kill Darcy!" Harumi said this so seriously that Renji began to laugh. "WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!? THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M COMPLETELY SERIOUS! HEY! RENJIIIII-KUNNNNN!" Then she started laughing and laughed so hard she fell onto Renji's stomach. Renji and Harumi were once again, best friends.

****FLASHBACK/ DREAM END****

Harumi woke up to feel something being placed on her wrist. She realized she was being hand-cuffed and was shocked. "W-What?!" She saw Grimmjow standing in the doorway, looking depressed. She immediately knew what happened; Grimmjow had been forced to tell on her. Depressed, Harumi allowed herself to be drugged and dragged somewhere. Before she was knocked out she glared at Grimmjow, shaking her head. When she woke up she felt her abdomen being stretched. She notice two other things, one was hanging on wall chains and two she was out of cat form. Those things only meant one thing; she was on reiatsu sucking chains. She stretched her feet trying to touch floor, but could not. They she tried to call upon a kido spell and it did not work, she was out of reiatsu. "Well, my cat form is gone, I have no zanpaktou, I'm out of reiatsu, and I can't touch the ground…Yep, I'm screwed."


	12. Rescue

Darcy, Renji, and Ikkaku walked up to the building. Darcy, wanting to go in alone called upon a hollow silently. A vasto lorde came and Darcy smirked. "Hm. You guys can take him. Bye." Darcy walked into the place with ease and waltzed through the halls of the building completely naïve. Suddenly she peeked into room and saw a chained up Harumi. She shrugged it off and walked right on the same time, Grimmjow was walking toward Harumi's room to explain what had gone wrong and that he wanted to set her free.

In the distance, he squinted as he saw someone he did not recognize. He jogged up to Darcy. Darcy saw Grimmjow and smirked a little. "Hey. Darcy Taziki, you would be?"

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack. What are you?"

Darcy put on a flirty face stroking Grimmjow's cheek softly, "Does that really matter?"

Grimmjow, immediately falling for the trick, shrugged." I guess not."

Darcy smiled placing both her hands around his neck. "That's good. So are you strong?"

Grimmjow nodded, "Yeah, stronger than most. I'm the strongest guy here."

Darcy smirked, "Really? Even stronger than Aiko?"

Darcy was playing completely innocent, something she did not usually resort to."Yeah, I couple beat him in two shots."

Darcy smiled at him. "Wow, you're so amazing." As if on cue, they leaned in for a kissed. Immediately indulged in it Grimmjow closed his eyes. Then Darcy opened hers expertly continuing the kiss as she slipped a dagger out of her sleeve. She parted with Grimmjow as she stabbed him. Darcy smirked at Grimmjow's falling body.

She held him on his knees, stroking her fingers through his hair. "You'll be dead soon from the poison, Kitty. It's such a pity we could have had so much fun together." Darcy gave him a quick kiss on the lips before dropping his body and stepping over it. She began down the hallway and turned to corner to come face-to-face with Aiko. She was shocked. "Um…Aiko-sama?" She added the -sama in a desperate attempt for him to take some pity on her. Aiko glared at her and she spun on her heel flash stepping in the other direction. She was terrified, if she did not get some help soon, no matter how strong she was bound to end up dead.

Harumi struggled in her chains and hissed. "C'MON GODDAMNIT! OPEN!" Suddenly is pure desperation she muttered a kido spell. She was suddenly shocked as she was dropped to the floor. "OWIE! THAT HURT!" She rubbed her butt and smiled, someone had somehow weakened the chains. Rubbing her sore wrists, she muttered another kido spell making her zanpaktou come to her. Himegami in hand, she smiled and strutted out of the room. Suddenly she felt Darcy's spiritual pressure and down the hall. She screamed as she saw Grimmjow's lifeless body lying on the floor. She squatted down next to him and bit her lip. Even though she had not known him for long she felt sorry for him. She sighed and shook her head before standing up and bracing her emotions before she stepped over him once again following Darcy's reiatsu.

Darcy looked frantically for somewhere to hide. Suddenly she slid into a room but growled as the door locked form the outside behind her. She hissed as bright lights beamed on her making her start to feel a little helpless. (She is a shadow type.) Aiko walked in behind locking them in. Darcy stepped back, bracing herself for a battle.

Harumi followed down several halls before Darcy's reiatsu had not quite vanished, but was too weak to follow. She growled slightly, even though she hated Darcy, she did not want Aiko to kill anyone. Darcy pulled out Kage Ryuu, but knew that it was not a good time to go into shikai. She battle with Aiko for a long time, receiving several deep gashes. After close to forty minutes Aiko was finally able to cut Kage Ryuu, rendering Darcy helpless. Darcy growled, running out of options. She sucked at Kido and now was not a time to see if it would work or not; fearing it might suddenly backfire.

Harumi came to a door where she swore she felt someone's spiritual pressure. She pushed the door open and was shocked to see Darcy very bloody with a broken zanpaktou. She turned to Aiko, and Aiko stared slightly shocked."So, my kitten, you found a way out, you're far more clever than I figured."

Harumi glared at him, "You bet I am damnit!" At that moment, Harumi pulled out Himegami and charged at Aiko who immediately blocked. Their zanpaktous clanged and only stopped when someone had hit the other. Most of the time it was Harumi earning some scratches. Finally, Aiko did not notice Harumi held her sword with only one hand she punched him in the face. Caught off guard Aiko was stabbed in the gut painfully. Harumi, taking the chance, sheathed her zanpaktou and yelled at Darcy to follow. The girls ran down the hall. "Which way did you come, Taziki?"

Darcy groaned, "How am I supposed to know?! I was running for my life!" Harumi groaned and continued running. Then she noticed something, a blue and red dot up ahead. She bit her lip, that was Grimmjow lying dead on the ground.

"We're going in the right direction! Grimmjow is…up ahead…"

Darcy growled, "Just wonderful. Now stop being a sissy and jump over him, but be my guest to get yourself killed!"

Harumi growled at her, "So this is how you thank me for saving your life?"

Darcy looked at her coldly, "I didn't ask you to save me." Harumi growled and did not even notice herself jumping over Grimmjow until after she did it. She looked back at him. Eventually after a couple more minutes of desperate running both captains made it back to where Darcy came in to find Renji and Ikkaku injured but not very much. They must have actually teamed up.

Renji stared at Harumi and only then did Harumi noticed how horrible she looked. She was quite pale from have the bare minimum of her need fulfilled and her hair was sticking to her face, back, and was quite dirty. Due to several things, her shinigami robe was ripped and covered in large patches of blood. Renji ran and hugged Harumi, something Harumi did not expect. She giggled and hugged him back, "Renji-kun, you're so silly you know that?" Though it was obvious by the single tear that slipped out of her eye that she was just covering up her slight sadness. Darcy pretended to gag and Ikkaku groaned.

Darcy finally get annoyed announced, "So you saw each other again, big deal. We have bigger things to worry about. One we have a crazy mad man after us and two we have no back-up available!"

Ikkaku groaned, "We don't need back up. I could have beaten the hollow on my own."

Renji growled at him separating himself from Harumi, "Yeah right! If it wasn't for me you would have been dead!"

"You were just in my way!"Harumi snickered at their antics, having missed them, only now realizing how lonely she would be without everyone.

Darcy just rolled her eyes, "C'mon idiots! You're both weaklings just get over it!"

Harumi became confused, "Wait a second! Who else is here?!"

Renji answered, "Us, Zaraki, Momo, Toshiro-"

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Pretty much the whole damned soul society." Instinctively Darcy pulled out her pager as it beeped from a call from Toshiro. "We got the bitc- I mean Harumi…You were attacked? Who died? No one well met us at the portal location, Toshi!"

Harumi snickered, "Toshi?" She laughed hysterically, "You just gave someone a decent nickname! Are you mental?"

Darcy glared at her, "No, it's just that Toshi deserves and good nickname cause he is an adorable child, unlike you who is just a nuisance." Darcy turned around and Harumi childishly stuck her tongue out at her, but followed her nonetheless.

Then she turned to Renji and Ikkaku, "Could I have a piggy-back? You do not want to know what I've been through in the past 48 hours."

Ikkaku looked at Harumi as if she was insane, "Did you just fight a Vasto Lorde?"

Harumi glared at him, "Were you just locked up in reiatsu sucking chains, broke out, and then fought my moronic father to save Darcy's sorry ass! I THINK NOT!!"Renji sighed putting some pity on Harumi for the time. "Get on." Harumi jumped up on Renji's back and almost immediately fell asleep. Renji was moving quite slowly and Ikkaku laughed at him.

"Are you that weak? She is about the size of a midget!"

Renji glared at Ikkaku, "She isn't exactly made of skin and bones, she is all muscle and too heavy for someone so damned small…"

Darcy stopped and yelled back, "Hurry up! You guys are useless!" After close to another hour the group of four had met Toshiro, Momo, and Izuru. Renji tapped Harumi awake.

"Harumi, get up, your heavy." Harumi grunted slapping his hand away. "Well then we'll have to do this the hard way." Within seconds of saying that, he dropped Harumi.

Harumi jolted awake, "OW! Renji-kun! You realize I'm probably still bleeding to death, right?" Everyone stared at Harumi, who they didn't realize was still slightly bleeding.

Toshiro sighed, "Hienzuru, you should be fine." He was the only person other than Yamamoto to ever call Harumi "Hienzuru". Kenpachi, Rangiku, and Yachiru suddenly appeared within the group. Rangiku looked at Harumi in horror, her motherly instincts toward her kicking in; she went to pick Harumi up.

Harumi waved her off, "I'm pretty good, Rangiku-chan! I look messed up, but it's just a couple bloody gashes." Harumi shakily stood and finally sighed, "Can we get back to the Soul Society before someone comes an kills us!"

Yachiru walked over to Harumi, "Pink hair-chan! You better be okay!"

Harumi gave her a fake reassuring smile, "Don't worry Pink Hair-chan, I'd never let you be the only pink haired girl in Sereitei!" Renji glanced back at Harumi and thought, _Then why do you push yourself too far and beyond your limits_._ I already thought you left us once; I don't want you to do that again._ Harumi smiled and walked toward the now appearing portal. The only people who could tell she was in pain were Renji and Rangiku and that was because both knew her eyes always showed her real emotions. They walked through the portal entering the soul society.

Everyone that walked in was generally beat up but everyone that Harumi passed stared at her in shock because she, of all of them, looked the most beat up. Ss all of them approached the infirmary they stopped in front of Captain Unohana. Harumi looking the worst stood in front grinning sheepishly at Unohana. Before anyone could say anything Harumi collapsed into unconsciousness, from blood loss, stress, and plain lack of sleep. The pink haired girl's body had finally reached its limits for what it could do.


	13. Misunderstandings

Chapter 13

Harumi grunted in her sleep, crying from nightmares. Nightmares of her past, humiliating days at the academy, days with her father, and the lonely days in Rukongai.

During all this time Renji refused to do any work as he sat beside her, watching her heart monitor to make sure it never skipped a beat. It had been a week since he had done this. He only left for meals and the occasional bathroom break. On 7th day, he was there, when he returned from a meal he saw an unlikely person standing beside Harumi's bedside, Byakuya.

Renji gave a slight bow of respect, "Captain…" Renji continued to sit beside Harumi, watching her make slight twitches in her movements as she had her nightmares.

"Abarai, there is no use."

Renji looked up at his cold as ice captain, "What, sir?"

"Staying by her bedside will not help her get better any faster." Byakuya didn't exactly look too cold at this moment; he actually looked like he was remembering something. (AN: Take a wild guess people! It involves his WIFE!).

Renji sighed, "That's true, but still, leaving her alone wouldn't do her any justice either."

Byakuya still stared at him, "Give up on her Renji, and only bad will come from you two together." Before Renji could respond, Byakuya had left the room.

Renji glanced at Harumi's unmoving body and sighed at her, finally realizing that she had a strength he had never realized. He smirked at her and sighed, "Damn you, Harumi, you have confused me ever since we first met."

Around five in the morning, Harumi flickered awake and took Renji's hand off hers. She stood up and sighed, she actually didn't feel any pain whatsoever. She smiled to herself and walked out of the infirmary unnoticed and away to think, finally deciding what to do.

Renji stood behind Harumi and sighed, "I figured I'd find you here." They were standing on the cliff that overlooked all of Rukongai. Renji sat down next to her but far behind her, "You know your putting Seireitei into a frenzy by disappearing."

Renji noticed Harumi wasn't responded but heard a sound from her, was it a…_sniffle? _Renji had seen Harumi do a lot of things, but near to none had ever seen her cry.

Renji looked at Harumi and stood up sitting down next to her almost in front of her. He saw something he had never seen, not only was she crying, she was sobbing. Harumi glanced at him. He inwardly groaned not sure how to react to this.

Harumi suddenly just spun and clung to him, sobbing into his chest. Renji hesitantly held her. "Um…it's alright, you'll be okay…?"

Harumi glanced up at him a small, sad smile playing on her lips, "Renji, did you know your by far one of the best people I have ever met?" Tears still her eyes she gave a small chuckle, still clinging to him.

Harumi dried her eyes and smiled at Renji sneakily, "You know I never really did this properly before." Harumi smirked and gave Renji a small kiss on the lips then parted, but this time she didn't run away.

Renji stared at her and smirked, "Damn you confuse me, one second you're sobbing the next you're kissing me."

Harumi smiled at him, not one of her cheesy ones, but just a small genuine smile. She hugged him tightly afterward, smiling to herself, overjoyed by what she had just done.

Renji sighed slightly shaking his head at Harumi. She confused him to no end, but yet he had to admit it, he loved her. He loved her but it wasn't the brotherly feeling he had felt for so long, but a different type of love.

As if to ruin the moment, Renji heard her snore. He smirked at her, she was always falling asleep in the middle of the day due to the fact she could never sleep at night. He picked her up and carried her back to her actual home and put her on her bed. He glanced around the room not sure what to do.

He quickly wrote out a note on a sheet of paper telling her she had fallen asleep and that he had brought her back, he went and put a glass of water next to her bed and sighed at her sleeping form. Renji walked out of her home and out into the Seireitei markets. He saw everything and smirked, he never came to the markets anymore around here. He yawned and decided he had work to catch up on and left to go back to his office.

Darcy glared at the fourth division members who kept telling her that she needed to rest. Sure she had lost close to half of her blood, but she was fine now, she just had to make sure her wounds didn't open up. Apparently that pink haired child had escaped so why couldn't she? The brat was hurt a lot worse than her. Suddenly Unohana came in, "Taziki-san, since you are so eager to leave, you are allowed to." Darcy stood up from her bed and sighed.

"Finally…Bye…" Darcy walked out of the infirmary and walked straight to her division calling all 12 of her division members to the courtyard.

"We're training. No shikai or bankai. You're up against me." Her division didn't need training, she just needed to vent some anger. Eventually Darcy beat everyone, she turned to their tired figures, "You chicks aren't bad, but you still need work. Spar each other for the next 2 hours, I have paperwork to do."

Renee Sora, Darcy's vice-captain (and the only one to actually give Darcy a _real _fight) said, "But Darcy," She was also the only person in the division to call her by her first name, "I have a nail appointment to go to!"

Darcy groaned, not in the mood to listen to Renee whine, "Fine, you go, since you're pretty decent, everyone else I expect to see you sparring!"

Harumi woke up and felt the bed and smiled, knowing what had happened before she looked on her nightstand and saw a note and glass of water and smiled. She read the note and drank the water before she stood up and walked out of her home. She smiled to herself as she saw the market. She looked quite intimidating in her captain's uniform and oddly serious face. Suddenly a young boy probably from a noble family ran into Harumi to the point were she fell.

The boy gasped and scrambled off Harumi's stomach, "I'm deeply sorry shinigami-sama!"

Harumi put a large smile on her face as she stood up and ruffled his black hair. "Silly! Be careful! And stop with honorifics, it makes me feel old! Call me Harumi."

The boy took a flower from behind his back and gave it to her, "For you Harumi-sa-I'm mean just Harumi. Because you're name means spring flower, right?"

Harumi took the flower and smiled at him softly, "You're right it does. I'm going to put this in my hair and keep it there until it wilts. What's you name?"

The boy smiled, "Kuchiki Juro…"

Harumi blinked for a moment, so the Kuchiki clan did have people with actual feelings. She smiled at him, "Well next time you see Byakuya tell him: Harumi's says that he better take care of Juro-kun otherwise she will be very angry. Okay? I have to go so take good care of yourself." She smiled at him ruffled his hair again and walked away.

Renji walked to his office and suddenly he bumped into a certain brown haired girl. He fell on top of Darcy, who smirked at him. "Well, this is quite awkward, but I'm not exactly against it either."

Harumi suddenly walked past them at the moment and made the immediate wrong assumption when she saw Renji kneeling over Darcy. Her lip quavered as yelled at him, "I HATE you, Abarai! I can't believe I ever trusted you!" Renji stood up and went to say something but Harumi's hurt looked stopped him in his tracks. "Abarai! Don't you even dare try to say anything to me right now, you can't explain that!" Before Renji even dared to respond, Harumi flash-stepped off.

Darcy stood next to Renji smirking, amused. "Well, Renji, that worked out rather nicely now didn't it. You don't have to deal with her childish outbursts any longer."


	14. Trouble in Paradise

_**Chapter 14**_

Harumi went to her barracks, sobbing, horrified. She laid miserably in her bed, knowing she was being absolutely pathetic right now. Thirty minutes later someone knocked on Harumi's door, "Harumi-san?"

"GET AWAY!"

Rangiku was shocked by the pink haired girl's tone, she was slightly hurt by it. Unluckily for Harumi this just made Rangiku want to find out what was wrong even more. "Harumi-san, please?"

Harumi sighed and bit her lip, before standing up and opening the door to see Rangiku towering over her. Rangiku saw Harumi's face and sighed, "Harumi-san, what did Renji do now?"

Rangiku smiled at the shocked look on Harumi's face and the large blush that quickly followed. "I-I…we-w….HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

Rangiku laughed and sat on Harumi's chair, "It's obvious! He's always trying to impress you, you're always trying to be in his attention…"

Harumi sat on her bed looking at her feet, "Well…I saw him on top of Darcy-"

Rangiku quickly interrupted, "What ever happened, you assumed wrong. He _hates _Darcy now."

Harumi rolled her eyes, "Right. Then why was he on top of her?!"

Rangiku started laughing, "He could have tripped!"

Harumi came to a stunning realization that more than likely he HAD tripped. She jumped up and hugged Rangiku, "Thank you so much Rangiku-chan!"

She ran out of the room in a desperate search for Renji. She first ran to his office, not there. Then to his barracks, not there. Then she realized something.

She flash stepped up to the cliff. Seeing Renji there she smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Renji-kun, this is usually my thinking spot you know."

Renji turned around and stared at Harumi. She laughed and hugged him, "I'm so sorry I assumed, that…well you know…"

Renji rolled his eyes, "C'mon you should know I'd never do that to you."

Harumi smiled and laid on top him shoulder and smiled, "Renji-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

Renji smirked and pulled Harumi closer and onto his chest his arm around her. Knowing the life of a shinigami might just involve dying he decided was his best bet to make the his pink hair friend, well almost girlfriend, comforted. "I'd never leave you, Harumi."

Even though she knew in the back of her mind he was lying, she smiled and cuddled into his chest, enjoying the moment with everything she felt she should.

Darcy stood on a roof staring at up at the scene on the roof. At this moment she could have exploded with jealousy and anger. Growling she pulled out her phone, even if it cost the whole soul society, if she couldn't have Renji, no girl could. "Hello…yes…this is Darcy…yes that girl…I'm aware…though don't judge just yet, promise to kill that brat and I'll tell you how to get into the Soul Society no problem…I see we understand each other." As Darcy smirked she slammed the phone shut, smirking to herself. What the brunette didn't know was that the choice she just made would change her and everyone else's lives within the Soul Society.


End file.
